Flowering Love
by pretty in orange
Summary: Sometimes even happy ever after has its ups and downs. A continuation from Buds and Bows of drabbles. Rosa, Kenshiro, Shiyori. T for some implications and Hiyori's foul mouth.
1. Specialty

A/N: First off, I want you to know that these are not in any particular order. I don't think any of them will greatly relate to each other, but if they do it will be obvious which one was first. First is a Shiyori, just because that's what I came up with first. No preference. Honestly. Oh who am I kidding... On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't make any profit from this.

* * *

Hiyori had been long ago resigned to the fact that she couldn't have kids – her body hadn't matured properly, and even though she should've at least grown up medically, she hadn't. At least, that's what Captain Unohana had guessed from test results, examinations, and other important information.

"What the hell do you mean I'm-" Hiyori cut off abruptly, glaring at the fourth division lieutenant. "I can't be, Retsu said so herself, you dumbass." In the last fifty years, Hiyori had sprouted up another few inches and filled out, due to Unohana manipulating Mayuri into helping her find a way to help Hiyori grow. Apparently the medic captain had something on Mayuri, but Hiyori just wasn't interested in that. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry.

Isane fixed Hiyori with a calm, even stare. "If you don't believe me, I can get Captain Unohana, but I can read test results just as well as she can. You'll be put on desk duty immediately."

Hiyori glared more intensely at Isane. While the two didn't hate each other, they were known to butt heads at every twist and turn they met at.

"Would you like some help telling your husband?" Isane said, way too calm for Hiyori's taste. Hiyori was still more than a little panicked; she had come to the medic division because she was sure she had the stomach flu, only to find out she was pregnant!

"I want to see Retsu." Hiyori snapped, pounding her fist against Isane's desk. "Get her over here now you ogre!"

Isane stepped out of the room, trying to maintain her cool. She absolutely hated it when people touched on her height.

Hiyori slumped into the chair, staring at her stomach. Could she really be? Retsu had told her that she wouldn't be able to anytime soon, if at all.

"Let's have a look at those test results." Retsu Unohana stepped into the room, reaching for the loose sheets on Isane's desk. Isane did not return, likely by choice.

"You said I couldn't be." Hiyori growled. "You were wrong? How can you be wrong! You're a doctor, isn't medicine a science?"

"Medicine isn't always an exact science, Hiyori." Retsu kept a calm smile pasted on her face, one of the few ways to placate Hiyori Sarugaki in this kind of situation. "There's a lot of guesswork. And some women never have periods and end up having kids anyway. But the results do appear to be that you're pregnant. I can give you an ultrasound if you don't believe me."

"No." Hiyori stood. "I believe you." How could she think that the doctor who had saved her from being so severely injured in the winter war could be wrong? She couldn't. She was pregnant, ready or not.

Retreating to Shinji's office, Hiyori found herself between a rock and a hard place. Did she just come out and say it? Or did she find a way to slip it into the conversation? She'd never been delicate, but she'd never been pregnant before either.

"I got word that you're supposed to be on desk duty for a while, Hiyori." Shinji looked at her over his desk. "Are you hurt?" He paced over to her, kissing her forehead softly. "What happened?"

Suddenly, Hiyori had an idea. "Momo asked you to get your ass over there." She said gruffly. "And you better hurry, because she's swamped." When Shinji hurried out of the room, Hiyori found a scrap piece of paper and scrawled two words on it, then her name. Rushing to hurry before he realized she had tricked him, she cleared his pen drawer out, dumping all the pens into the miscellaneous drawer. She shut the drawers quickly, but not before hiding the pens on top of Shinji's desk as well. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sunk into a chair. Her stomach was making disturbing noises, and she just hoped she wasn't going to throw up again.

"Alright, Hiyori, why did you lie to me?" Shinji appeared in the doorway, and while he looked like he could definitely forgive her, as he always did, he looked none too pleased.

"Why don't you get me a pen?" Hiyori smirked; she was using the same trick he had used so many years before to propose.

"...Alright." Shinji obviously feared what he was going to find. Slowly, he pulled the left desk drawer open and lifted the scrap of paper out of it.

In red pen, Hiyori had scrawled two words and her name. The note simply read, _"I'm pregnant. – Hiyori"_

Shinji blinked and then hugged her gently, if not just a bit too tightly. "This is a good thing, right?" He asked softly as he held Hiyori close. "You seem upset."

"Don't be a dumbass." Hiyori kissed his cheek softly, and then slapped his shoulder. "You're suffocating me. Both the baby and I need air."

Shinji smiled softly at his wife. "I'm glad you're glad." He murmured, kissing her forehead. God, he loved this woman.

"Like I said, don't be a dumbass." Hiyori mumbled, tucking her face against his shoulder. "You are my husband, why would I be upset about having your baby?"

Shinji laughed, then scooped her up, something he could still do without much trouble, despite her slightly taller than before height and filled-out figure.

"I hope it's a girl." Hiyori muttered. "I don't want a little boy like you."

"With my luck it's going to be twins who act like you before we got together." Shinji grinned. "But I'd still love them."

Hiyori couldn't fight the crazy grin that took over her face. She knew she couldn't have married a better man.

* * *

A/N: This took forever to write! I still feel like Hiyori got slightly out of hand somewhere in here, but I can't see where. I mean, I can see where, but I don't know how to fix it. Anyway, I hope you liked it, but don't be afraid to fill me in on how you feel about it.


	2. Nightmares

A/N: I couldn't believe it when I thought of the idea for this; I had just finished typing the first one. This one is a bit different though, on that note that the beginning of it is quite sad. But all is not what it seems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

_"No!" Mashiro collapsed onto the dirt, her arms wrapping around the tombstone. Her husband was dead, and she was left alone. All alone. The rain was cold and it drenched her to the very core of her bones. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Lying down on the ground above where Kensei lay, she shivered and sobbed._

"Mashiro!" Kensei shook Mashiro as hard as he dared, which wasn't very. "Mashiro, damn it, wake up!"

Mashiro blinked, mid-sob and immediately clutched onto her husband, burying her face against his neck. "I thought you were dead!" She yelped, sobs breaking down into soft whimpers.

Kensei wasn't about to ask why she had thought that, he knew that her nightmares just happened sometimes, but he held her close. "Well, I'm not." He sighed softly, holding her closer. "I'm never going to leave you, Mashiro. So stop freaking out over stupid dreams."

It had to be a sign of how much she trusted him that Mashiro calmed with just those little words that weren't even spoken delicately. Snuggling close to him, Mashiro took long, shaky breaths.

"It's because of that time, isn't it?" Long ago, in their first stint in soul society, Kensei had gotten badly injured. It had been shortly after Mashiro had been appointed lieutenant, but when they had known each other for many, many years. Mashiro said nothing. Kensei didn't need an answer though, he knew. And he knew that her nightmares had become more frequent the longer they stayed in soul society. Still, he hadn't figured out how to stop them, just how to wake her and calm her down.

"Don't ever leave me." Mashiro said softly, and Kensei realized that she was falling asleep pressed against his chest. "Swear?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Kensei stroked her hair, despite his annoyed tone. While his tone lied through its teeth, his actions told the truth, he loved his woman more than life itself. Watching her fall asleep, he found his eyes slipping closed. He forced them open immediately. He was going to guard her from her bad dreams if it meant he didn't get a wink of sleep for his captain's meeting the next morning.

He'd done it before; he'd do it again.

* * *

A/N: This is kind of a softer, yet darker, version of Mashiro's bad dream in The Messes We Leave Behind, but still set after Buds and Bows. Anyway, what'd you think?


	3. In Lisa's Arms

A/N: This is a much, much sadder one. It deals with very sad subject material, and it is one of my favorite couples, so I'm not doing it to be mean. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

Lisa was amazed when the pregnancy test had come up positive. She and Rose had only started trying; it had to be a miracle.

But somewhere around the five-week mark, Lisa tried hard not to remember the details anymore, Lisa's stomach started to cramp horribly, and though Rose rushed her to the medic division, they lost the baby.

Lisa couldn't stand herself for weeks. Had she done something wrong? The more she talked to Unohana, the more she knew it wasn't her fault, but the more depressed she felt.

Rose knew, but it was clear he didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Lisa in such a state, so broken, hurting so much.

Eventually, Unohana entered Lisa into a weekly therapy session. At first it seemed to not do any good, especially since Lisa told Rose she didn't want to whine and moan about how she felt.

A year passed; A year of therapy sessions every week, a year of Lisa feeling like hell, a year of not trying for a baby.

But even the most carefully planned things can go awry. Lisa wasn't keeping track of anything, doing her best to focus on her work. Work didn't leave or die, and it stayed where it was put.

And then she felt something move in her stomach. Frowning slightly, she pressed her hand lightly against her stomach, and something felt hard. That would be just her luck, to have a tumor.

Come to think of it, when _was_ her last menstrual cycle? Not last month, or the month before, or even the month before that... beyond that, Lisa couldn't remember. Lisa left without telling Shunsui where she was going, and she grabbed Rose and practically dragged him to the medic division.

Many tests were ordered, and eventually an ultrasound. It was Retsu Unohana who told Lisa that she was roughly three months pregnant, past the point where most miscarriages happened.

Still cautious to rejoice, Lisa made Unohana send the strict orders to her Captain, and give her a copy.

A month went by, then another, then two more. Along the line, they found out they were having a boy. Lisa was just happy that the baby appeared healthy.

But when their son was born, something was desperately wrong. Unohana took him away immediately, and didn't come back. Lisa feared he had actually been stillborn, as their son hadn't cried when he was born.

Hours later, Unohana informed them that Haruto Otoribashi had some fluid in his lungs, but that it had cleared with a little oxygen. Handing over their baby boy, who had Rose's purple eyes and Lisa's thick black hair, Unohana smiled at them. "Congratulations are in order." She gave them both a nod, and then stepped out of the room.

"It's been a long road, huh?" Rose asked, kissing Lisa's forehead. Lisa said nothing at first, instead choosing to keep staring at their newborn. "He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up, isn't he?" Rose laughed softly.

"Doesn't matter." Lisa said evenly, though her eyes were wet. "He'll always be my little boy."

It had been such a long, painful road, but being there, with their son, nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing mattered but the baby in Lisa's arms.

* * *

A/N: You should know I'm a sucker for happy endings, even though it was angst-y in the beginning. Seriously though, if you've followed me through all of the Messes related things, you should know I'm a major sucker for happy endings. Anyway, what'd you think?


	4. Senses

A/N: I know these seem to be in some semblance of order right now, but probably by the time I finish the collection, they won't be. Anyway, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this.

* * *

Hiyori looked near tears at the baby she couldn't get to sleep, no matter how much she rocked her, sang to her, anything. But she refused to give up. Chizu Hirako was not happy.

Shinji stood nearby, holding Chizu's twin, Chika. Chika, on the other hand, definitely seemed to be the calmer of the two, at least for the moment. "Do you want some help?" He tried not to yell and startle either baby, but he knew Hiyori likely couldn't hear him very well over the crying.

"I'm her mother, dumbass!" Hiyori growled, causing Chizu to wail louder. Hiyori instantly refocused her attention on her youngest daughter, rocking her gently. She would not give up; she refused to give up. She would be the Mother that she had always wanted to be, whether it took all night or the rest of her life.

Shinji sighed and placed Chika in her crib. "Hiyori, you need to clean up your potty mouth. With our luck that'll be their first word."

Hiyori almost laughed; it kind of came out as a half-snort. In response, Chizu paused in her crying and giggled. Hiyori blinked. Shinji noticed as well, and he added, "With my luck they won't call me Dad, they'll call me dumbass. It wouldn't be a far cry with you calling me it all the time and the fact that they both look just like you."

Hiyori laughed again. "They're identical, stupid." She continued to laugh, the tension fading from her face and the tears from her eyes.

Chizu blinked at the noise, then giggled in response. It only took thirty minutes after that to get Chizu rocked to sleep and placed in her crib next to her sister's.

"Next time, try to stay calm." Shinji reminded his wife as he guided her back to their bedroom. "Babies can sense when you're tense. That's probably why she was crying in the first place."

Hiyori growled, but she was way too tired to argue tonight. Maybe in the morning. Cuddling up to Shinji, she closed her eyes, feeling safe and loved.

* * *

A/N: This one is shorter, but I only had like a two sentence idea, so in my mind it turned out pretty well. What did you think?


	5. Plans

A/N: I'm racing the clock to write this, so if it needs to be rewritten someone tell me. I've literally got about seventeen minutes give or take a little until I have to leave. Anyway, enjoy! I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this. Don't you think that these couples would be canon if I owned Bleach? See, I don't.

* * *

"Kensei, are we ever going to have babies?" Mashiro pouted, cuddling up to her husband. "Please?" Her doe eyes were too much for Kensei, he looked away.

"I don't like kids." Kensei muttered, shaking his head. "I don't want to let you down because I said I would help out and then I can't stand being around them." The gruff tone was melting even as he used it. "So I don't really want kids."

Mashiro looked away, hurt. "But how could we go wrong?" She asked softly. "Chances are they'd turn out like one of us, so what would be so wrong about that? You love me and I love you. So why would we have trouble loving a daughter or a son that was like one of us?"

Kensei had to think hard about ideology. It made sense, and coming from her mouth, that was a feat. "What if I don't turn out to be a good parent, what then?" He was trying his best not to fight too much, in hopes that maybe she could convince him. He liked where she was going with this conversation, whether he would ever admit it or not.

"I'll pick up the slack!" Mashiro sat up quickly, knocking him in the face with her head. Kensei did a quick check to see if his nose was bleeding, and when there was no sign of blood, he sat up too.

"You sure you're up for that? Babies are a big responsibility." Kensei's tone was going gentler as she spoke, despite that he was annoyed that it was.

"I think you'll be a great Father, Kensei!" Mashiro hugged him tightly, nearly smothering him with her chest. "If you love me, then everything will be fine!"

Well, how could he argue with that? They'd been through hell and back together, and everything had been fine. And it wasn't like they weren't established – he was a captain and she was in the high ranks as well.

"Then we can have a couple of kids." Kensei kissed her forehead. Why did he say a couple? God, he was softer than he thought.

"YAY!" Mashiro grinned and then pounced on him.

Later that week, their son was conceived.

* * *

A/N: This is a pretty short one, but as I said I'm in a rush. Is it still good?


	6. Wait It Out

A/N: This is the final of the six, and after that I can't guarantee any adds on this any time soon. These ones seemed to take freaking FOREVER and I have another Bleach collection as well. And about eight million other Bleach projects (I know, I know, I'm exaggerating). Anyway, these will come as they come after this. No guarantees.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Lisa." Rose kissed his wife's cheek and handed her a large stack of new erotic manga.

"You know I don't like to make a big deal out of my birthday." Lisa huffed, hiding the erotic manga in a high cupboard before four-year-old Haruto could set his sights on it.

Rose laughed. Every year it was like this. "Haruto, it's your Mother's birthday." He scooped his son up, holding him up to Lisa so Haruto could kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Mommy!" Haruto kissed Lisa's cheek, and then grabbed onto her shirt so she had to take him from Rose. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I am." Lisa held her son against her shoulder, but shot a glare at Rose over his back. "Mother is always happy when she's with you and Daddy."

Haruto went silent, content as he cuddled close. Overall, her dark haired, purple eyed son reminded Lisa so much of Rose, though Haruto was likely a louder version, at least for now. Still, he didn't have the occasional temper that Lisa had, and he seemed to take after his Father with facial expressions; somehow Haruto's 'What is going on?' look, mirrored Rose's perfectly.

"It's time for your nap." Lisa murmured, heading for Haruto's room. _And as soon as you're asleep, Daddy is going to get an earful._ Lisa thought to herself. Though she chewed her husband out for trying to make her celebrate her birthday, she never really could be mad at him completely. It was just an auxiliary reaction.

"Alright." Haruto closed his eyes obediently.

Rose laughed as the two disappeared into Haruto's room. He knew as soon as they got Haruto down for the night that evening, she'd forgive him in more ways than one. For now, he just had to live out the glares and annoyed looks.

* * *

A/N: Another short one, but it's really late. Anyway, what do you think of these so far?


	7. Unbothered

A/N: This is a frame that I used to do with my GW couples. It seemed like it could work out here, so I decided to try it out. Oh, and just for kicks, Hako means "an honorable man."

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit off of this.

* * *

Mashiro was squirming and talking animatedly to Kensei from her hospital bed, and Kensei was letting his mind wander a little. Why wasn't she tired? She had been in labor for nearly 20 hours, why was she still so bubbly? Leaning over her bed, he kissed her forehead. His wife was something else for sure. He kind of wanted to tell her to quiet down, so that when Unohana brought the baby back in she wouldn't startle the infant, but then again, it was something that the baby would have to get used to.

"Are you excited, Kensei?" Mashiro smiled up at him, her eyes bright. God, how was she even still awake? It seemed that being in labor for that long would exhaust any normal woman - hell, it had exhausted Kensei and he wasn't the one having the baby – but then again, Mashiro liked to think she was superwoman. Sometimes Kensei really wondered if she was.

"Here's your bouncing baby boy." Unohana gently handed the baby to Mashiro, who peered into the baby's face with a smile.

The baby had Kensei's silver hair, but clearly Mashiro's hazel eyes and facial structure. Yawning adorably, he started to drift off in Mashiro's arms.

"Hako." Mashiro murmured, startling Kensei. She'd been so quiet for so long that Kensei hadn't really expected her to say anything, though looking back, she was Mashiro, and he should've.

"What?" Kensei was still trying to register what she had said. He'd been too busy studying the baby to latch onto the name she had said.

"The name you picked out, stupid Kensei." Mashiro looked up at him, and it became apparent to Kensei that she was finally getting sleepy. "The name you picked out fits him. So his name is Hako Muguruma."

"Alright." Kensei tried to hold back a grin as he carefully took Hako from Mashiro. "Why don't you get some rest." It wasn't a question, but it didn't look like Mashiro was going to put up any fight either. She leaned back onto her pillows and was out like a light within a matter of minutes.

Staring down at the baby in his arms, he smiled to himself. Both of them were sleeping soundly, and somehow, he doubted he'd get this kind of silence ever again.

But really, that didn't bother him at all.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short. I'm sorry. I hope you liked it anyway.


	8. Beyond His Years

A/N: I really didn't plan on doing this one, OR anything like it, so, um, yeah. Oops baby of my overactive mind. On the upside, more spawn of your favorite vizards! Oh, I'll just start the story before I drive you all crazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I don't make any profit off of this.

* * *

"Rose, I need to speak to you." Lisa was pale-faced, but solemn. 6-year-old Haruto was just down the hall, but if he wasn't paying attention, his hearing wasn't the best. Hopefully he wasn't listening in on this, as Lisa was already stressed.

"Yeah?" Rose turned away from the stove. Lisa reached over and brushed his shirt out of the way of the flame. "What's wrong?"

Lisa wasn't afraid of being blunt, or his reaction. She just couldn't believe she was going to say this for the second time in her life. It really was hard to believe. "I've missed three periods three months in a row." She said as coolly as she could. She felt nauseous for the second time that day, and she took a deep breath in through her nose to quell it.

"Really?" Rose eyed her stomach, a slow smile coming across his face. "Why didn't you tell me when you missed the first two?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Now this conversation Lisa could handle. "It's been really stressful at work lately and I figured the stress was just putting it off." She should've known when the second month came and went with no Aunt Flo, but she had been in denial. Not that she didn't want another baby; she just remembered the hell she had gone through before she had Haruto. She couldn't take that kind of trauma again, not when she had a child depending on her.

"Well, if you've missed three, we're in the clear." Rose smiled at her, tipping his forehead down to hers. "So I'd say you should go to Unohana and get a checkup."

Lisa nodded, that was true. "I'll go later." Smirking ever so slightly, she added, "But you can tell Haruto that he's going to have a little sibling." Rose sighed. He wasn't quite sure if Haruto even knew where babies came from, and if he had to explain that to a 6-year-old... Lord help him. When Lisa caught the look on his face, her smirk grew a tiny bit. "It makes sense, doesn't it? You can have a man to man talk with Haruto, and any boys we end up having, and I'll have a woman to woman talk with any girls we end up having." Rose sighed a bit at that, but it seemed like a fair deal.

* * *

Rose decided to talk to Haruto the next day, after Lisa got home from her appointment and confirmed it. Rose went into the conversation tense, leading with, "Guess what, Haruto?" Haruto looked up at him, purple eyes captivated by his Father. He hadn't said anything, but he was listening. "You're going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"Really?" Haruto's eyes lit up, and he smiled a slight smile. "When?"

"In about six months." Rose smiled at him, trying not to betray that he was still worried. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes." No hesitation whatsoever in Haruto's voice, but the slight smile grew. "I wanted a little sibling."

Rose smiled. He could not resist. Haruto was the best son he could've asked for, and he could only hope that his next child would be just as good. "Do you have any questions?"

Haruto shook his head. "Nuh uh." When Rose waited a few moments to see if he changed his mind, he calmly went back to playing.

Rose walked out, smiling to himself. What a good kid.

Haruto played quietly in his room. He heard a lot more than his parents thought he did, but it didn't bother him. He was mature beyond his years.

* * *

A/N: Again, this was the oops child. I didn't have any plans for Lisa to have another child, but apparently she and Rose had other plans. Anyway, what did you think?


	9. A Handle On It

A/N: This one is quite a bit more future set. We're probably going to start jumping around a bit more now, so bear with me, please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

The Hirako household was not a happy one, as of one month ago.

"I don't even want to look at you!" 15-year-old Chizu screamed, shoving Chika out of her room and slamming the door. Chika's eyes teared up, and she ran into the living room, seeking comfort from whichever parent she could find.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Shinji sighed, leaning down and smoothing his younger daughter's hair. Even if she was only younger by a matter of minutes, she was definitely more emotionally fragile than Chizu.

"Haruto..." Chika whispered, burying her face in Shinji's shirt. Haruto had become a staple in the twins' fights. After all, both twins adored Haruto, and clearly, only one could have him.

"Haven't you two ever heard of chicks before-" Shinji began slowly, and then quickly stopped when he remembered how that phrase went. "Never mind. She's your twin sister. You love each other, you shouldn't be fighting over a boy." Chika's bottom lip quivered. "I'm not blamin' you for all of it, Chika." Shinji sighed, hugging her close. "But both of you need to accept some blame. Blood is thicker than water. One day you'll realize that your family is incredibly important to you, no matter how many fights you get into with them."

"What's goin' on?" Hiyori stepped into the house, looking between Chika and the closed door to Chizu's room. "Again?" She growled, pounding on Chizu's door.

Chika was terrified to admit it, but Chizu was only mad because Haruto had asked Chika out, and, even though Chika had told him no, Chizu with her gasoline and matches temper was overreacting. Chika clung to her Father, reminiscent of a small child instead of a girl in her mid-teens.

Hiyori emerged from Chizu's room, looking triumphant moments later. "Chizu, apologize." Though Chizu refused to leave her room, she muttered an apology. "Now get yer ass out here and hug your sister." Hiyori snapped, and Chizu slunk out of her room and down the hall, and though she still looked irritated, she wrapped her arms around Chika in an appreciative hug. "Good."

"What did ya say to her?" Shinji whispered, watching as the girls settled on the floor with a bottle of nail polish to give each other mani-pedis.

"Nothing that needs to be talked about right now." Hiyori smirked.

Shinji raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. "You're a good parent." He grinned at her. "I could never handle the two of them on my own."

"Well someone's gotta be the bad cop." Hiyori snorted. "You're such a softie. You'd let them get away with anything."

Shinji laughed and ducked down to give his wife a kiss. Hiyori and Shinji, they had a handle on the drama.

* * *

A/N: It is really late now, and after I post this I have to go to sleep so I can function at dinner tonight. Well, function for me. What'd you think of these three?


End file.
